


Home Alone

by lSuperDuperNaturall



Series: Home Alone [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jack, Cock Slapping, Come play, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dean Masturbates, Dick slapping, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jack makes porn, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornography, Recorded Sex, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation, bring it back, dildo, idk man, idk mannnnn, jack masturbates, jack masturbating, net neutrality - Freeform, porn hub, video taped sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lSuperDuperNaturall/pseuds/lSuperDuperNaturall
Summary: Jack riding a dildo when Sam and Dean are out. He also video tapes himself lol.





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it gets kinda rushed but I'm trying to upload this shit before net neutrality gets taken away.
> 
> HI HELLO PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS OR REQUESTS BC IM GOING THROUGH A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK AND IDK WHAT TO WRITE THX 
> 
> ALSO I WANNA WRITE MORE CHAPTERS AND I’D LOVE TO WRITE STUFF YOU GUYS WANT

Sam quietly opened Jack's door. Jack was unconscious, and Sam couldn't help admiring his sleeping form. Jack was on his side, facing the door, thankfully, giving Sam a good view. Looking at Jack, Sam couldn't help but stare. Jack had a small body, he was barely 5'10, making him all the more desirable. Jack was thin, but with broad shoulders, making the V shape of his upper body more prominent, due to the fact that he was noticeably slim in the hips.  Looking at Jacks' face, Sam was always somewhat impressed whenever he saw it. Neither he nor Dean expected the Devil's son to end up looking like he did. Young, innocent. Sam felt wrong doing this, peeping on the kid, but he didn't care, Jack was too beautiful to look away.

  
Jack looked like an angel, his full lips released little puffs of air that were blowing the strands forward, but when he breathed in, they pulled back. Sam could hear small whistles from the gap in the young boys' two front teeth. Jack's face was feminine, almost pretty, with its high cheekbones and the fact that the boy didn't grow facial hair didn't help. Sighing, Sam was disappointed that his show was going to be cut short, but he had to wake up the boy. Walking over to the bed, Sam squatted down, so now he was face to face with Jack, the boy breathing air into Sam's face. Sam knew it was creepy and weird as hell, but he breathed it in, the scent throwing him off. Usually, Sam's morning breath smelled stale, bad. But Jack's breath was sweet, the kind of stuff candles are made of. Sam managed to shake himself out of his trance, and whispered Jack's name, trying to wake the boy up. 

  
"Jack, Jack, wake up," Sam whispered looming over him. Jack jerked, being pulled out of a dreamless sleep. 

  
"Woah, Woah, calm down there buddy. Sam gently put his hand on Jacks side, rubbing him, trying to soothe away the shock.

  
"Hmm? Sam?" Jack said thickly, drunk with sleep.

  
"Yeah, Jack, come on buddy, wake up." The boy was still half asleep, speaking slowly and trying to bat Sam's hand away. 

  
"Jack, I'm not going to ask you again," Sam said, his voice suddenly hard. At that, Jack's eyes snapped open, the sudden dominance in Sam flipping something in Jack. 

  
"I'm up," Jack said, and sat up in bed, grinning at the look of surprise on Sam's face.

  
"Why'd you wake me?" Jack asked, "You usually let me sleep in until I wake up on my own." Jack turned his head and looked at the digital clock on his bedside table. It read 1:30 PM. That was late, even for him, but, to be fair, He had stayed up all night binging a show called "Sherlock." It amazed him how obvious, yet well-hidden everything seemed. He hadn't gone to bed until 4.

  
"Uh, Dean and I are going out on a hunt for a few days, and we're leaving in a few hours." Sam still looked surprised at Jack's sudden awakening, but he didn't bring it up. 

  
"Who's 'we'" Jack asked, noticing that Sam seemed kind of worried. 

  
"Uh, Jack, we're gonna leave you behind." Sam didn't look Jack in the eye.

  
"Why?" Jack wasn't angry, or upset, he just was curious, and when Sam saw that, he relaxed.

  
"Oh, it's just a salt and burn, we'll be back in a couple days, there's really no reason to take you with us." Sam's mood was more lighthearted now, probably because Jack wasn't mad that he wasn't coming along.

  
"When are you leaving?" Jack rubbed his eyes, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, leaving him and Sam in a  _compromising_ position, what, with Sam being on his knees and all. Jack didn't notice, at least, he pretended not to. Jack acted innocent most of the time, but his internet search history would put any teenage boy to shame with the amount porn and kinks he was looking up when the other inhabitants on the bunker were asleep.

  
"Uhm," Sam blushed, trying to look anywhere but the young boys' crotch, not even a foot away from his face. "At 6ish, maybe even 5, so about 4 hours." 

  
"Wow." Jack murmured to himself. He was surprised, Sam and Dean seldom left Jack alone, both of them were well aware that Jack was basically a beacon of danger. If the bunker hadn't been warded by some overly paranoid dead guys 50 years ago, the place would be crawling with angels and demons alike.

  
"Well," Sam cleared his throat, getting to his feet. "Dean's making lunch if you want some burgers bright and early." Walking to the door, Sam threw Jack one last look, before walking out and closing the door behind him. 

  
As soon as Jack was positive that Sam was far enough, he put his face in his pillow and let out a small squeal. If Sam and Dean were leaving, that meant he could use his... He didn't even know the official term for it, but he was excited to use it. 

  
Quickly, Jack got out of bed and made it, a habit he had picked up from Sam. Combing out his hair and getting dressed, Jack walked to the kitchen, smelling the delectable scent of cooking meat. 

  
"Finally, its 2 PM, Kid," Dean grumbled, before passing Jack a plate with an already made burger, not even asking what Jack wanted on his burger, not even asking Jack if he wanted a burger. Unfortunately, the burger was amazing, so Jack couldn't even say anything.

  
The day was business as usual, all of the boys pretty much staying in their rooms, except Sam, who sat in the bunkers' kitchen drinking coffee and doing research. Dean cleaned his guns and sharpened his knives, Jack stayed in his room and watched a few episodes of Sherlock. He kept glancing at his clock. It's not like he wanted Sam and Dean to go out and risk their lives, but he did need some alone time. Sam had been watching Jack's every move since they had finally gotten their hands on him at the police station, and while it was nice and showed that Sam cared, it was getting on Jack's nerves.

  
When it reached 5:30, Jack started to think about what he would do while the boys were gone. His mind wandered to the item he bought online, and he pulled up a bookmarked picture of it. The process of getting his hands on this sinful device had been somewhat toilsome for Jack. He had to ask Sam for his credit card without seeming too suspicious. Luckily, Sam didn't ask questions, just reached into his back pocket and threw Jack the little plastic card without even taking his eyes off of the screen in front of him. Then, he had to find out the address of the bunker, and since apparently, they lived out in the middle of nowhere, Jack had to pay extra to get it delivered right to the bunkers' doorstep.  Then he had to go out and get his package while somehow not looking guilty as he held a skeptically unmarked package. By some wonder, everything had worked out, and now since Sam and Dean were out in Illinois, hunting a ghost that was apparently making people drive their cars off cliffs.

  
Finally, it reached 6 pm and with the kind parting words of Sam;  
"See you soon buddy, we'll only be gone for 2 weeks there's food in the fridge, you know the deal." Sam was patting Jack on his shoulder all throughout his little speech. 

  
And the sweet words of Dean;  
"You go into my room and I’ll blast you with every single gun on my wall."

  
Whatever could go wrong?

  
Jack read that these activities seemed to... wear humans out, so The second Sam and Dean left, Jack slipped out of his confining clothes until he was naked because hey, who's gonna be seeing him? Jack now understood why those teenagers in movies liked being home alone so much. Jack eagerly hopped into bed, wanting to be energized when he was going to start his... workout session.  
3 hours later, Jack woke up to see it was dark outside. Dean and Sam had left around 6 pm and it was now 9:32. Jack had a slight feeling he would be up all night. After all, he had a brand new toy to play with. After returning the 2 missed calls from Sam and assuring him that he was safe, Jack snuck into both of the boys' rooms and stole the shirt he had seen them wearing the most in the last couple of weeks. For Sam, it was a light green T-shirt that clung to his broad shoulders nicely, and for Dean, it was a black T-shirt that was loose, but anyone could tell that Dean was nothing but muscle under it. Walking into his room he got flat on the floor and reached under his bed. He had to feel around for a minute or so, but finally, Jack reached his prize. His hand grazed the cool, smooth feel of cardboard. Jack hadn't even opened the box the toy was shipped in, much less the actual toy.

  
Pulling it out from under the bed, Jack looked at the box with his name on the packaging slip, anticipation rising in him. The company had promised ‘Discreet Packaging’, and they came through. It was just a plain brown box, there could be anything in there from clothing to some old lore books, and everything in between. Jack slowly got out the knife he had gotten from the kitchen in advance.

  
Pressing the knife to the tape holding the package closed, Jack took a deep breath before running the knife down the line. The tape split apart easily, the last defense of the product inside falling down. Jack was nervous but excited, it was a new emotion for him.  Holding the two flaps of the box, Jack pulled them up quickly to reveal the exact thing he saw online. 

  
The box was flamboyant, almost vulgar. The pale structure of silicone was the only thing pale about it.  The box was bright pink, with ridiculous neon writing. It almost hurt Jack's eyes. The letter "V" was written all over it, including in the name. Jack didn't know what that meant, but the one that said "V" on it cost almost $15 more than the one that didn't. Jack figured that maybe it just meant better quality or something, so he got the one that said "V" instead of the regular one. 

  
Jack took the item out of the open box, then put the cardboard box back under the bed. Jack got to his feet and walked to the kitchen, looking for scissors. Jack had to look in at least 3 drawers before he a found a pair. With each step Jack took back to his room, his nervousness increased. Getting his room, Jack threw the still-packaged dildo and scissors on his bed. Jack sat down on his bed also, making sure not to sit on the scissors, due to the fact that he was naked. Jack put his thumbnail in his mouth, biting it out of nervousness.

  
Taking a deep breath, Jack grabbed the scissors and slid them across the top and watched the two plastic sheets separate to reveal the sin that was waiting beyond. Jack turned the package upside and let the products fall out. Out fell a pale, penis shaped, silicone structure, with a hard bottom, with a suction cup and battery pack. The box said "Batteries Included" whatever that meant. There was also a small bottle of lube that fell out, that was included. "Cherry." It said. It /did/ have a bright red hue, so Jack didn't doubt that it probably smelled sickly sweet. Jack reached over and twisted the cap off the bottle, peeling off the small aluminum circle covering the opening. Holding the now open bottle under his nose, Jack almost gagged with how artificial it smelled. The bottle also claimed it was flavored, but Jack wasn't willing to try that out, at least, not so quickly.  
Jack picked up the scissors, the box, and the scraps of plastic he had cut off, and put them on the ground, pushing them under his bed, also. Jack read online that he would have to 'stretch' himself to make it easier. Jack  _had_  fingered himself once in the shower, and he ended up coming on the shower wall with a shout the second he grazed his prostate. 

  
Jack lay down on the bed and popped the cap of the lube, smearing some of his fingers. Jack was in rush, he wanted to ride the dildo as soon as he could, but he didn't want to hurt himself, so he had to do this. Jack had started getting hard as soon as he saw the dildo, and now his dick was an angry red, not fully erect yet, but it was obvious Jack was aroused.

  
Reaching down, Jack ghosted his fingers over his own dick, moaning as he took it in his grasp and jerked it once. Jack moved his fingers lower until they were resting over his tight pucker. Jack teased himself a little, rubbing his hole, letting the tip of a slick finger in, then pulling it out again. Jack let little moans and whimpers slip from his lips, he even exaggerated some, he could moan as loud as wanted since there was no one but him. Usually, when he was masturbating he had to slap a hand over his mouth, or bite in his clenched fist, scared Sam or Dean would hear him. 

  
Jack finally allowed himself to slip on a finger, he wanted to get this along. He didn't even know what to expect when he got out the dildo, usually he felt so full he couldn't breathe on his own fingers. If he managed to fit the entire 8 inch monster inside him, he would probably cum on the spot.   
Jack thrust 2 fingers inside himself, moaning at the welcome stretch. He loved the burn, the pain ebbing just below pleasure. Throwing his head back against the pillow, Jack let out a loud, throaty moan, twisting and wiggling his fingers, trying to find his prostate. Jack hurriedly slathered his third finger and all but shoved it in along with his other 2 fingers. 

  
"Fu-fuck!" Jack moaned out, hitting his prostate head on, not expecting to. It was Jack's first time cursing, The dirty word rolling off of his tongue turned him on even more, for some reason. Jack's wrist was starting to feel sore, and he almost forgot about the dildo waiting for him. He almost came, just by his fingers.   
Quickly, he took his fingers out of himself and grabbed the dildo next to him, ripping off the plastic wrap. According to the internet, the best position for when you're first starting out and you want complete control was to "ride" the toy. Jack needed a flat surface, so he crawled down the cold, concrete floor. It hurt a little bit, on his knees and palms of his hands, but the ends justify the means, Jack reminded himself. 

  
Jack stuck the suction cup of the ground, and popped the cap off of the lube, drizzling some of the sticky substance on the 'head' of the dildo. He moaned at the sight, it was so dirty, just downright filthy. The beads of the bright red substance sliding down the length of it. Grasping the middle of the dildo, Jack jerked it, the way he did with his own cock, spreading the lube all around it.   
The sensation of jerking a cock, even if it was a fake one, was turning Jack on. In his haze of lust, Jack lifted the hand covered in sickly-sweet smelling lube to his mouth. Sticking out his tongue, Jack licked a thick stripe up his palm, letting out a groan at the almost-medicine taste. He took another lick of his hand, this one sloppier, accidentally letting some lube coat his plump lips.

  
Once the dildo was sufficiently coated, Jack stood up, going to wash his hands in the sink next to his door. Jack turned on the water and started to scrub his hands. Looking up at himself, he let out a breath, he looked /utterly/ fucked out, his pupils were blown wide, his hair already looked like fucking sex hair, matted down in the back and wild and curly from sweat in the front. Jack's cheeks had a slight red tinge to them, probably because he was dong so much, in so little time. He hadn't even known what a dildo was a couple days ago, and now here he was, preparing to fuck himself on one. Jacks' eyes landed on his laps and he smirked to himself. His lips looked... bigger, plumper. Probably from the bright red lube smeared on them. He was kinda turning  _himself_  on. 

  
Jack was always one for performances, so he he dug his phone put from behind his nightstand, where it had previously fallen and turned the camera on, positioning it against the leg of his bed so that the viewer would be able to see his whole body, when he was on his knees, and maybe half of his face. If someone he knew saw the video, they would know it was him, but any random person would just see a teenage boy bouncing on a dildo. Jack moved the back, so it was a wider frame. Hitting record, Jack walked away from his phone and started the show.

  
Getting on his hands and knees, Jack crawled into the frame making sure to arch his back low to make his ass perk out. Jack knew this probably wasn't wise, but he decided to do it anyways. Crawling over to the dildo, he got on his knees, lifting himself above it. 

  
Taking a deep breath, Jack slowly lowered himself onto the dildo, letting out a startled gasp and a broken moan when the head of the dildo pushed past his rim. No amount of stretching could have prepared Jack for the blunt thickness.   
Jack let his body slide down more until he was halfway on the dildo. At this point, Jack had forgotten there was a camera filming him, so he decided to turn up the heat. Letting out a loud, extravagant moan, Jack thrust his body down on the dildo, bottoming himself out. That moan turned into something short of a scream as he felt the 8-inch monster stretch him to a point where Jack felt his lean body would split.

  
"Fuck me!" Jack whined loudly, grinding down on the dildo, the somewhat rough concrete floor scraping his knees. Jack didn't even know if any eyes but his own would see the video, but he enjoyed the acting, it was turning him on more. Jack raised his hips again and dropped himself down, his eyes rolling back into his head when the thick head of the dildo rammed into his prostate with full force.

  
"Fuck me, Daddy!" Jack screamed out, his hands clawing at the floor in front of him. Jack moved one of his hands and started jerking his own cock, giving it long, firm tugs, coaxing out thick, gooey globs of pre-cum, dripping down onto the floor below him. Getting an idea, Jack leaned down and licked up his own pre-cum from the ground, staring into the camera with a dark smirk on his face. 

  
"I'm fucking filthy, Daddy," Jack said, rubbing his cheek in the small pool of his own release, looking away from the camera for a moment, when he looked back up and saw himself in the screen, he grinned. 

  
Jack looked foul. The slimy, clear substance was on his cheek, slowly sliding down it, and Jack looked ... Vulgar, obscene. Jack was still sitting on the dildo, so he decided, fuck it, he didn't care if the viewer saw his face anymore. Still looking straight into the camera, Jack started thrusting himself on the dildo again, this time harder, needier. Jack moaned, still not losing eye contact with his phone. 

  
"You like this, Daddy?" Jack asked. Oh hell yeah, Jack thought to himself, I'm definitely posting this somewhere. Jack looked down at his reflection on the screen and moaned again. Here he was, his back arched, his ass obviously moving up and down, his arms keeping his head propped up, he looked crude. 

  
"I'm going to turn around now, Daddy," Jack said, looking at the camera like he was talking to the viewer, which he was.

 "I want you to see my tight little asshole swallowing up this cock." Jack giggled a little, before turning around and getting into the same position he was in before, except this time in reverse. Reaching back, Jack spread his asscheeks with his hand, stretching them to a point where it was almost painful, showing the camera his pink hole, stretched wide around the thick dildo.

 "Like the view, Daddy?" Jack asked, making his hole flex and clench around the rigid structure inside him. Jack started moving his hips again, letting them see how his asshole swallowed up the fake cock. 

  
"I miss your thick cock, Daddy." Jack moaned out, clawing his nails into his spread cheeks, which he was holding onto so tightly, making them turn red. Jack slowly ground down on the dildo, giving them a show. Jack briefly wondered who 'They' would be, but pushed the thought of some old greasy man jerking off to him aside. 

  
"G-gonna go fast now, Daddy." Jack gasped out, before slamming himself on the dildo, choking on a moan when he hit his own prostate. 

  
"I-I'm close... Can I cum, Daddy? Please please please can I cum?" Jack begged, not slowing down his thrusts. "I'll be good, oh I'll be so good for you Daddy, please let me cum." Jack was babbling, he noticed he did that a lot before he came. Jack, was, in fact, about to cum, he could feel the tight coil of heat in his stomach twisting, driving him towards the edge. 

"I'm gonna cum without even touching myself, Daddy, just for you." Jack moaned out, clawing at the concrete floor in front of him so he wouldn't reach down and jerk his cock. 

  
"I'll be a good boy for you, you'll see, Daddy." Jack moaned, reaching back and tugging at his already-stretched rim. "You wanna fuck me while I have this monster inside me, Daddy? I want you to." Jack murmured, not even sure if his phone picked up what he said. Slamming himself one last time, Jack screamed, he had hit his prostate, hard. But for some reason, the toy started buzzing inside him.

  
"FUCK!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. Jack started cumming immediately, his cock spitting cum all over the floor beneath him.  
Jack collapsed, too worn out, the toy still inside him, buzzing away. Jack lay there for a minute, his body twitching with overstimulation, the fat cockhead was still pressed up right against his prostate, but Jack was much too tired to reach back and pull the dildo out of him. Jack squirmed in uncomfort, he could feel his own cum squelching and smearing against his stomach. After a minute, Jack was able to sit up. Looking at the camera, Jack managed a weak smirk as he asked,

  
"Did you like that, Daddy?" Jack pulled the dildo out of himself, and was about to turn his phone off when he got an idea, Turning back around, he showed his hole to the camera. 

  
"You like that, Daddy? you like me waving my slutty, gaping cunt right in front of you?" Jack teased, pulling his asscheeks apart again, Letting his hole stretch and gape. Another idea popped into Jacks' head. Grabbing the dildo next to him, Jack dipped the head of it in the small pool of cum in front of him. Jack lie down, putting the cum covered dildo right in front of his face. 

"You wanna watch me lick my own cum off of your big cock, Daddy?" Jack asked, before slapping the dildo all over his face, getting his own sticky cum all over himself. Jack slapped the head against his plush lips and open mouth before he took it into his mouth, choking and gagging. Jack sucked on the dildo, bobbing his head up and down and hollowing out his cheeks, hitting the switch to make it stop vibrating, Vibrating... Jack thought. 'Hmm, guess that's what the V meant.' Jack thought to himself before taking the fake cock into his throat, gagging loudly. Jack pulled off with a final pop, before crawling over to the camera. With a sheepish wink and giggle, Jack stopped the video.  
Jack stood up or at least tried to since he fell right back down, his legs felt so shaky and unstable. Jack tried again, this time succeeding by holding on to random objects as he walked, such as railings, the top of dressers, stuff like that. Jack was famished. Walking to the kitchen, Jack ate a snack, a sandwich with some Gatorade. Walking back to his room, Jack heard his ringtone. Quickly limping over to his phone, Jack swooped it up, seeing the name 'Sam' flash across the screen. 

"H-hey, Sam," Jack said, trying to keep his voice steady while staring at the puddle of cooling cum on the ground. 

"Hey, Jack," Sam said softly, and Jack smiled. Sam was always treating Jack like he was made of glass, and frankly, Jack liked it.   
"Yeah, Sam, I'm fine," Jack answered.

"Ok, well, we'll be home by tomorrow afternoon, at the latest," Sam told him and Jack widened his eyes. He would have to clean this place up. 

"Ok," Jack said, trying to get this phone call over with so he could get his room, and himself, together. 

"Well, bye," Sam said, before hanging up the phone.

"Bye," Jack said to the dial tone. Jack took his phone away from his ear, holding it his hands. Jack made an impulsive decision and uploaded his video to every porn site he knew of, before throwing his phone on his bed and squealing, before jumping into the shower and washing himself up, scared of the feedback he would get. An hour later, he liked to pamper himself, Jack hopped out of the shower and reloaded all the websites he uploaded his video to, his eyebrows jumping at the number of views. How the hell did he have 5 thousand views already?!He had at least 30 thousand views altogether. Jack scrolled through the dozens of comment, all of them were positive. A lot of people called him a twink, so he changed the title to "Twink Bouncing on Fake Cock." And grinned, people seemed to like him.

  
Across the state, Dean was in the bathroom, getting ready to jerk off and go to sleep. Pulling up PornHub Gay, he crinkled his brows. One of the top videos was a lean, hairless boy mid-fuck on a dildo. That wasn't what was confusing Dean, what was confusing him was the fact the background looked eerily similar to the floor of the bunker. Dean would know that floor and wall combination anywhere. And there seemed to be an Angel sigil in the background. Clicking on the video, Dean watched for a few minutes, his eyes widening. That voice...  _Jack_. Dean hoped more than half of the boys' face would show, so he would be sure. Like Jack (Or just a random guy, Dean didn't know yet.) heard him, the boy in the video leaned down, more of his face getting revealed. Dean fucking  _choked_.

Jack... It was fucking Jack! 

Dean flung his door open and looked at Sam laying down on the bed, waiting for his turn in the bathroom. 

  
"Sammy..." Dean said, blushing, about to admit he watched gay porn. "There's something you need to see." 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, since ur already here, why not drop Kudos, or a comment? ( TBH I’d prefer a comment, but live yo life, boo)


End file.
